


Just the Tip

by Notmereally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drunk Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Teen Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmereally/pseuds/Notmereally
Summary: Stiles is only sixteen and has already given birth to one fatherless child. He shouldn’t let Peter inside him without a condom. He already lived the consequences of that. But surely just the tip is fine?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Just the Tip

Stiles shrieked as he spread his legs wider. The contractions were really starting to set in now and the pain was almost unbearable. He can hear the nurses telling him to push but he can’t bring himself to. He feels one of them rubbing his back and hears their words of encouragement.

He almost wants to laugh. He’d heard them in the hall earlier talking about him. And no wonder. A sixteen-year-old omega giving birth to his second bastard child less than a year after having his first one. There was no doubt about it. He was a whore.

Maybe people had given him the benefit of the doubt the first time. He’d been fifteen and had ended up having to drop out of school. He’d told his Dad that it had been his ex who had gotten him pregnant and then abandoned him. The truth was Stiles had no clue who the father was. He was just another one of his anonymous hook ups in a club he was too young to get into without a fake I.D.

This second pregnancy proved every nasty thing anyone had ever said about him. He was just a skank who couldn’t keep his legs closed.

* * *

He remembers the night he got impregnated for a second time well. He’d given birth two months ago and his Dad had told him to have the night off while he looked after his baby. Although what he ended up doing with his free night wasn’t exactly what his Dad meant. He’d called Lydia who had squeezed him into one of his old clubbing dresses. A white tube dress with cut outs on the side. He’d nearly lost all the baby fat and the extra flesh had just added to his curviness.

Half an hour in and Lydia had already gone off with an Alpha of his own. She’d winked at Stiles and waved as he dragged the handsome man, he’d been letting touch him under his skirt as they danced away to the club bathroom. Stiles however was still on the dance floor grinding against an alpha called Peter. It was one of the first times Stiles had drunk since he’d had his baby and he was on his way to being so drunk he was unable to stand which only did Peter a favour.

Peter had pulled up Stiles’ short dress and had his hands in his panties rubbing at his tiny omega cock. Stiles was keening against him. Omega’s cocks don’t do much, they don’t even get hard, but Peter knew just how to play with the little appendage just right and the alcohol coursing through Stiles’ system was just making him wetter.

Peter could feel it. Stiles was creaming his panties like no other omega he’d ever touched, and he was too drunk to stop Peter from having him even if he wanted to.

Stiles turns to face Peter as best he can. He stumbles in his heels and falls against him giggling.

He’s jealous of Lydia going off to get fucked by an older alpha. He wants to have something inside him too.

‘Take me somewhere and fuck me,’ he slurs at Peter as his little hands rub against the bulge in the Alpha’s pants.

Peter doesn’t need telling twice. He pulls Stiles against him and drags him towards the entrance of the club. Stiles is even more drunk than he seemed on the dance floor because he’s barely able to walk property as he stumbles in his heels giggling as his dress rides up and up his thighs revealing his tiny thong.

Peter’s fucked some real sluts before but nothing this easy.

When they’re outside the cab line is mercifully short as is the ride to his hotel. Stiles curls up next to him pawing at his cock but he’s too drunk to be able to muster up enough coordination to open Peter’s fly.

Peter tips the driver and practically carries Stiles out the car. He’s giggling and stumbling in his heals as Peter guides him to the door.

‘It’s been so long,’ Stiles says when the door is shut. He hiccups. ‘Haven’t been fucked in so long. I’m so horny.’

Peter kisses him up against the wall. ‘Mmm, I know darling,’ Peter says. ‘I’ll take care of that.’

He leads Stiles up to his bedroom and Stiles throughs himself onto the bed arranging himself in a position which is supposed to be sexy. Peter supposes it is.

Stiles looks absolutely wasted and Peter’s cock twitches in his pants when he thinks about how easy Stiles’ going to be for him.

Stiles strips his dress off and wiggles out of his thong unceremoniously throwing them on the floor. Then he spreads his legs as wide as he can.

‘Just use a condom. I can’t have another baby.’ Stiles says.

Peter stares. This little slut is a mother. He’s can’t be out of teenage years surely and he’s got a baby at home waiting for him.

He crawls up towards the bed towards him.

‘Of course, I will darling,’ he says kissing his neck. He breaths in the scent of young horny omega, perhaps the most beautiful smell in the world.

Peter reaches between Stiles legs and his fingers find his hole. It’s loose which is to be expected with a mum but it’s absolutely dripping. There’s wetness down his thighs.

‘You haven’t been fucked in a while have you,’ Peter says as he rubs against Stiles hole. ‘Your poor thing.’

Stiles keens as Peter runs a finger over his prostate. ‘It’s been so long,’ he slurs. ‘So unfair.’

Peter chuckles. ‘I know. A slut like you deserves to always be full of cock.’

Stiles moans. ‘Fuck me. God please. I need it.’

‘Alright darling,’ Peter says. ‘I’ll put you out of your misery.’

Stiles’ whining and his hole is hugging Peter’s fingers and he can’t help but want to replace it with his cock.

He reaches into his own pants pulling his own cock out. It’s no small thing but he figures that Stiles experienced enough he can handle it. He presses it against Stiles hole and with no warning starts pushing in with little foreplay. Stiles’ whining and wriggling him against him and murmuring drunk incoherent nonsense but Peter couldn’t care less.

‘Wait, wait,’ Stiles says. His voice is slightly slurred. ‘Condom. You need a condom. I’m not on birth control’

Peter groans against Stiles. What little of the cock he’d managed to get in the omega slips out of Stiles sweet warm hole. He’d thought he had gotten the omega drunk enough to forget. Clearly not. But maybe he’d gotten him drunk enough to change his mind.

‘Baby come on,’ Peter says. ‘I don’t have one, but I know you want this. Your hole is dripping wet.’

He feels Stiles pushing up against him instinctively. His slick is dripping all over Peter’s jeans. It’s clearly been a while.

‘Can’t get pregnant again,’ Stiles says.

‘You won’t get fucked tonight if you don’t let me in without a condom,’ Peter says. ‘Because I don’t have one.’

‘Could get someone else,’ Stiles says. ‘Someone with a condom who won’t put a baby in me.’

‘Sure, you could,’ Peter says. ‘But would then have this?’

He grabs Stiles hands and guides it to his cock who begins stroking it without instructions. Peter bites back a groan as he hears Stiles intake of breath in realization of how big Peter is.

‘Fuck,’ Stiles whines. ‘I want that so bad.’

‘Come on,’ Peter says. ‘Spread your legs for me.’

Stiles whines again and rolls his hips into Peter’s. ‘Just the tip,’ he says.

Peter resists rolling his eyes. So, they’re going to play this game. ‘Fine,’ Peter says. ‘Just the tip.’

‘And you mustn’t come in me,’ Stiles says again. ‘You can come on my face but nowhere near my cunt okay.’

Peter nods and kisses Stiles again until his legs open into a wide ‘v’ shape with Peter in between them.

He starts rubbing his cock against Stiles hole. Its wet and radiating heat by now. ‘Come on baby,’ Peter says. ‘Let me in a bit, just the tip.’

Stiles relaxes against him and the tip of Peter’s cock rubs against the wet hole and it’s heaven. It may be well used but Stiles ass truly is perfection.

He feels Stiles unclench slightly and Peter kisses him once more, relaxing him even further. His large hands hold Stiles firmly in place as he slowly starts to push the head of his cock into his hole precum from his cock spurting into Stiles. Stiles’ hole clenches slightly more as he feels the cock slide inside. Peter can’t imagine why Stiles even considered letting Peter try with just the tip, but he isn’t stopping now

‘Oh god … no!’ Stiles panics as Peters cock slides further and further in. Soon the first quarter is already inside.

‘Just the tip, baby,’ Peter says. He grabs Stiles’ hands and pushes them onto the bed, so he can’t struggle once Peter really starts fucking him. He refuses to lose the ground he’s already gained in Stiles’ cunt.

Stiles is moaning, his eyes glazing over. Biology starts to take over. It’s not Stiles fault really. He’s an omega with a hole full of nerve endings which are coming alive now with Peter’s cocks rubbing against the walls of his hole. Stiles knows he shouldn’t, but cock just feels so good. Peter knows he’s losing the mental battle against the overwhelming need be fucked. He starts to babble an incoherent objection but Peter interrupts.

‘Shh darling. This is what you’re for. Let me put my cock inside you baby.’ Peter groans. Stiles may be slightly loose, but his hole still has a lot of clutch. It feels brilliant.

His body is amazing too. Curvy and soft and so young.

Stiles is babbling now. He can feel his hole fluttering like omega’s do when they’re about to orgasm.

Peter refuses to give up now so he pushes against Stiles and in one motion he’s all the way inside

Stiles shrieks and suddenly convulses as he cums on Peter’s cock. Peter feels the pulses and the sudden gush of slick in Stiles hole and he knows Stiles cumming hard. Stiles soft tiny cock is twitching between them with drops of clear omega cum leaking from the head.

‘Aaah, aaah,’ Stiles whining in his high pitch voice. ‘Oh, yes.’

He keeps cumming for about ten seconds before he comes back down to earth.

‘Wait,’ Stiles says when he gets his breath back. ‘Stop, stop. You can’t do this you’ll fuck me pregnant.’

Peter rolls his eyes. That’s the plan. ‘Really darling,’ Peter says. ‘You literally just came harder than any omega I’ve seen before.’

‘Oh my god,’ Stiles gasps out. It’s true after all. ‘Your cock is amazing.’

Peter laughs. ‘So, you’re going to let me fuck you.’

Stiles panting and gyrating his ass with Peter inside of him. He nods quickly. ‘Yeah, yeah please fuck me. Just come on my face when you’re ready. Not in me. You have to come on my face.’

Peter nods. ‘Of course,’ he lies.

Peter kisses Stiles as he spreads his legs a little wider and begins pitoning in and out of him.

‘Oh god, I don’t know if I can take it!’ Stiles squeals as hole squeezes around the thick meat.

‘Yes, you can,’ Peter says. ‘You were made for this you little whore. You were made to get fucked.’

His dick was so long and thick it felt to Stiles like he’s sculpting out the shape his hole. Stiles whines even more as Peter pulls apart his ass cheeks to get a better look at the dripping hole he was wrecking.

He fucks into Stiles brutally letting it go on for so long that Stiles lost all sense of where he is or what is happening to him. Sure, it was partially the alcohol, but the pleasure was overwhelming. His world becomes the massive cock rampaging inside his ass, the noises spilling from his mouth high pitched and whiny.

When Peter starts breathing hard Stiles knows he’s going to cum and starts to push at his chest.

‘Don’t cum in me,’ Stiles says. ‘God, don’t cum in me.’

‘I won’t,’ Peter’s grunting now. ‘Babe, I won’t.’

Stiles’ flat against the bed with Peter in between his wide-open legs. Peter’s pushing them back to the point where Stiles doing the splits. There’s no way he could push Peter off even if he wanted to. That’s when Stiles realizes that he’s lost control of his own cunt. Peter’s going to impregnate him.

‘Stop,’ Stiles says. He feels so good, but he’s so panicked inside. ‘Cum on my face, not in me.’

But Peter just gets quicker and quicker his hips slapping against Stiles ass.

‘Oh my god, don’t cum in me, don’t cum in me,’ Stiles screams. He’s crying real tears now. He knows what’s going to happen.

Peter’s fucking him so hard now and grunting so loud that Stiles wonders if he can hear him at all.

‘Oh, please cum on my face,’ Stiles says. ‘I can’t have another baby.’

‘Shouldn’t have let me fuck you in the first place you little whore.’ He hears Peter say. ‘Going to fuck a baby in you.’

Stiles panics at that. He hammers his little fists against Peter’s chest but he’s like a machine which is only getting faster.

Suddenly Peter roars like an animal above him. His cock is rammed deep inside Stiles when it starts to go off flooding Stiles’ womb with sticky fertile cum.

‘Oh, Jesus no,’ Stiles screams. He shrieks and batters his hand against Peters chest uselessly.

Then the worst thing happens. He begins to cum. His body can’t help it. The blast of alpha cum sets him off.

And Stiles is shrieking and sobbing and cumming on Peters cock once more as Peter rides out his own orgasm. He begs Peter to stop cumming in him as his omega cock twitches uselessly.

Once Peter’s done he doesn’t even pull out. He just collapses on top of Stiles his cock still pulsing.

‘You – oh - came in me,’ Stiles shrieking in a broken voice. He’s still cumming, his useless little cock spurting his clear omega cum. ‘Oh my god you’ve cum in me.’

Peter tucks his cock into his pants. ‘It’s what you were made for.’

Stiles passes out soon after that with Peter’s cock still inside him. He remembers crying and asking Peter to pull out of him so he could go and try to squeeze the sperm out of him.

In the morning he wakes up to the feeling of getting fucked again. He briefly panics being unable to remember where he is. Then he remembers that it’s Peter between his legs and he’s being pumped full of fertile cum.

He lets Peter fuck him slowly being too hungover to even protest. He closes his eyes and listens to Peter grunting on top of him.

‘Fuck baby,’ Peter says when he realizes Stiles awake. He continues to pound in and out of Stiles as he ‘I fucked you throughout the night, but you were just dead to the world weren’t you darling.’

Stiles whimpers. ‘Did you come in me again?’

‘Of course, sweetheart,’ Peter says. ‘Several times. I wanted to give your little baby a sibling.’

Stiles sobs at this. ‘Oh Jesus Christ.’ He cries. ‘You’ve raped me. You’re raping me right now. I’m going to be pregnant.’

Peter laughs nastily. ‘You shouldn’t have drunk so much.’

‘I don’t want to have another baby,’ Stiles cries.

He’s too weak to struggle as Peter pumps into him. Shamefully he feels his hole starting to flutter around Peter’s cock and he bites his lips and sobs as he comes again.

Peter cums deep inside him soon after and Stiles is so panicked that he passes out again.

* * *

When he wakes up he’s alone in the hotel room.

He stumbles out of the bed and whimpers when a huge torrent of cum slides down his leg. He wants to wash himself in the bathroom, but he wants to get away as soon as possible,

He pulls on his tube dress on and scrabbles round trying to find his panties. In the end he gives up on them and stumbles out of the door of the hotel room to flag down a cab to go home to his baby. Luckily his Dad’s asleep so he doesn’t have to see Stiles stumbling in the house in a tiny dress barely covering his bare ass with cum dripping down the back of his thighs.

A month later he’s puking in the morning and he knows it won’t be long before he’s pushing Peter’s baby out of him.


End file.
